The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly relates to an electrical connector for attaching to a vertical bus bar.
Motor control centers perform various protection and control functions in industrial settings. In such motor control centers, three-phase electric power is fed from main conductors in electric power distribution mains (mains) to the motor control center. Within the motor control center housing, internal electric power is fed from the mains to the horizontal and vertical bus conductors (bus bars). Electrical power is fed through the bus bars to internal electrical components mounted within drawers or buckets, which slide in and out of the motor control center housing. The buckets contain electrical components such as one or more circuit breakers, starters, overload protectors, or pilot devices.
Horizontal bus bars, which are typically positioned in the upper or lower section of the control center cabinets, are arranged within the motor control center to connect the vertical bus bars. Each vertical bus bar forms a plane substantially perpendicular to the back wall of the motor control center for electrical connection to a power inlet from the mains and for carrying current to the electrical components that are arranged in the buckets. Each bucket has a plurality of stabs extending from the back of the bucket for electrically connecting the electrical components within the bucket with the vertical bus bar. Each stab includes opposing prongs biased toward each other to contact either side of a bus bar, whereby the electrical connection with the bus bar. In addition, the connection between the buckets and the bus bars can be accomplished using clips, which slidably accept the bus bars.
There is a need, however, for a strong and simple apparatus to connect incoming power cables with a vertical bus bar arrangement within a motor control center. Typically, a phase barrier is disposed between each power cable phase to prevent short circuiting by one phase coming in contact with another. The three phase power cables need to be connected securely to the vertical bus bars regardless of whether a phase barrier arrangement is used or not and strong enough to withstand levels and the tendency for devices to disengage at higher amperage readings without the need for excessive hardware.
The above needs are filled by providing in a motor control center, or alternatively, in either a switch gear or switchboard, an electrical connector electrically connecting a bus bar to a power source comprising a main body portion having a first end and a second end, a base plate disposed substantially perpendicular to said first end of the body portion and secured to the base plate. The base portion is electrically connected to least one lug. The electrical connector further comprises a U-shaped member attached to the second end of the main body portion and includes legs configured to engage the bus bar through which an electrical contact can be made for supplying electrical current to the bus bar.